You're All I've Got
by Radical618
Summary: This is completely AU. Just go along with it kids. The Lightman Group goes to help Cuddy with a problem, turns out Foster has got some family directly linked to Princeton Plainsboro.
1. Chapter 1

She walks in; her clothes fresh and professional, her thoughts on only what she needs to focus on, her posture is perfect and represents confidence. She pushes the glass door of her office open and sets her purse on the white chair the resides across from her cluttered, but organized perfectly desk. She sits down behind the clutter and turns her computer to start her daily routine. Mostly junk filled her email inbox, a few things from Lightman, and one from Alec which she hesitated over for a few seconds, but decided to leave it for later. She knew Cal would be busting in with their next case, so she exited out of the window and tried to clear the thought of it out of her mind, and therefore off her face. In this environment, her face was her worst enemy.

A few moments later, Lightman was in her office, passing judgment at her working space, completely non-verbal of course. He sat down next to her purse as she finished checking her inbox and (not to Lightman's knowledge) mentally getting rid of Alec's presence on her computer screen. She grabbed a Twizzler before turning to Cal to engage in a conversation. Preferably not the conversation she knew she was about to have.

"What's on your mind Foster?" She was not going to get Alec off of her mind, whether Cal was asking about him or not.

"I've got a lot of emails to respond to. It's just a bit overwhelming." She said, not really lying, but not exactly telling the truth either. "Thanks for yours by the way, I didn't know you were so e-card savvy."

"I'm not really, Emily mentioned it was Labor Day, so she fiddled around with it." She nodded in response. "Haven't seen Loker around have you?"

"I haven't been here more the thirty minutes. Although if you're not paying him he can be late if he wants."

"If he's smart he won't be late." He said jumping up and grabbing a Twizzler. He took a bite and threw the remainder out. "How on earth do you eat these sweets all the time?"

"Keeps me young Cal." She poitned out of her glass door. "There's Loker." Who entered.

"Two things, one, I got a call from Princeton Plainsboro hospital up in Jersey who wants us for a case. Two, you didn't just waste a perfectly good Twizzler did you?" He said peeking into the waste bin.

"The both of you have the weirdest taste buds." Foster smiled at both Loker and Lightman, one being a little more sincere than the other. "You didn't accept this case in Jersey did you?"

"Left that up to you." Loker said dropping the file on Foster's desk and leaving her office. Lightman grabbed it before Foster could and began reading. Foster watched his face to see if the file interested him or not.

"Ever been to Jersey Foster?"

The lobby of the hospital was in a rare slumber. There was not more than five people moving around, so the five of them felt a little awkward just walking into the clinic where Dr. Cuddy's office was.

"Ugh I hate sick people." Torres gave Loker a nudge in the ribs. A patient gave them all a dirty look.

"Dr. Lightman!" Called a dark haired woman. "We were supposed to meet you in my office but this is close enough yes?"

"Of course." Foster already knew he was breaking down the situation in his head. They all proceeded into her office, which was much more organized than Foster's, which she noticed. There was a knock on the door. A young slim brunette entered and stared at Foster. After a few seconds, Lightman chimed in. "You two don't know each other do you?"

"Remy?" Foster moved towards her.

"Rem are you coming or not?" A young man said to her but petered out at the end. "No way. Where is Katie, she'd die."

"You're all here?"

"Foster who's the hot chick?" Again Torres nudged Loker in the ribs. The youngest walked up with an annoyed expression across her face.

"Remy and Cole you two suck at the game of leaving." She shook her head and looked to Cuddy. "Can she leave or what?"

"I'm thinking not." Replied Lightman. "Who's with me?"

She finally caught on when she saw Foster. "Aunt Gillian?" The five lie detecting specialists all saw Katie's face light up at the sight of her aunt. But only one knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

Please reread chapter 1! I had uploaded the wrong version! It's correct now!

"You are all here." Foster said hugging them each individually.

"What kind of party would this be with out me?"

"Nice timing as always." Cuddy replied, glaring maliciously. "This is Dr. House." Lightman smiled slightly.

"Is this," he used his cane to point "your babies' daddy Thirteen?"

"Close, but no." Thirteen replied taking the punches smoothly. "Lisa is it okay if we bow out before anything else is said?"

"Well obviously we can't leave now Rem!" Katie exclaimed as fast as rapid fire. Foster looked to Lightman, to Cuddy, then to House, and back to Katie. Last time she saw Katie, her niece was fourteen; it took Foster a second to come with a sentence suitable for a nineteen year old.

"Go with your brother and sister and relax, we'll meet up later for dinner."

Obviously disappointed, but hiding it fairly well, Katie sighed and mustered a convincing smile. The three Hadley's left, and Foster saw Katie peering through the glass Clinic doors for a quick glance and goofy smile back at her aunt.

"Well that was unexpected." Lightman stated after a few moments.

"Quite. Let's get going on this case please."

"Wouldn't want to miss dinner plans would you?" Lightman said with a nasty attitude.

"Wow the tension is pretty thick between you two huh?" House asked rhetorically. "I have a patient who is a little crazy, could we begin the questioning please?"

"So he's your patient?" Loker asked trying to get the attention off of his boss.

"Well we like to share him. He's rather special. Come please, jump on the train." They each looked to Dr. Cuddy for reassurance, and they all followed House out of Cuddy's office, out of the clinic, and up to the third floor.

"You gotta let me outta here now bitch! I'm a murderer!" Was being yelled and heard by the small crowd coming down the hall.

"Ah he is ready for us." House said with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"The hell are you? Get outta me outta here or I'll kill one of you! I've done it once I'll do it again!" Foster caught Lightman immediately, and could already tell Lightman was reading this patient. "I'm a criminal! I killed her!"

"Who did you kill?" Torres asked, much to everyone's surprise.

"That slut! I ripped her apart and took her life! Just get me outta here!"

"Now see there's no way you've killed anyone." Lightman responded.

"I can prove it! I want to prove to you I killed her!"

"Here it comes." House whispered to Foster, and a second later the patient began to seize. "Oh good right on time."

"Dr. Lightman, you said he didn't kill anyone." Cuddy said eagerly.

"What exactly are you wanting us to answer?"

"We need to rule out lying as a possible symptom." Said Thirteen out of no where.

"Would you get out of here already. You're minions want a quiet evening with their sister, and a few of her close personal female stripping friends."

"Cole decided he wanted a few more hours, Katie is helping kids in the Children's Wing. Plus I'm not sure how fun female strippers would be for them."

"Cole's gay I knew it!"

"Cole's idea of a female stripper probably doesn't have his older sister in the mix. There are a number of illnesses he could have, but if he's telling the truth about this murder, there's a few steps to go through first."

"Bisexual and the new Dean of Medicine. You're taking the words right out of Cuddy's mouth. However her cleavage is still intact."

"So what they want us to answer is if this murder is a truth or a lie." Lightman announced.

"One problem," Thirteen said again "he's been here wailing about this murder for only about 6 hours, yet in that time his health has decreased steadily."

"Good, so we're on a tight timeline."

"He also seizes constantly once getting too excited."

"That's why he's Lightman." Loker said, his words flooded with cheese.

"Ah you're kept around for the ego boost. Nice work there, Lightman." Loker's smile faded instantly at House's remark.


End file.
